Companheira
by TharaRae
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Brittany e Puck são lobisomens. Brittany e Santana são companheiras. Puck é o mulherengo de sempre. Quinn espera por seu companheiro. Mas o que acontecerá quando a loira descobrir que não se trata de um homem?  coautora: Hermione Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn**

Quinn, Santana e Brittany, também conhecidas como Trindade Profana, andavam em direção a entrada do McKinley, de repente pararam, seus sentidos alcançaram um odor inconfundível no ar.

Foi a coisa mais extraordinário que Quinn já cheirara em sua vida. Era forte e exótico, realmente poderoso, mas também tinha um toque floral e doce. Quinn queria tomar o máximo do perfume possível.

- Vocês também estão sentindo? - ela sabia que era real, mas precisava de uma confirmação.

- Sim Q, a fragrância é tão forte que estou surpresa que mesmo os humanos não possam sentir - Santana assegurou à amiga. A latina sabia o quanto isso era importante pra loira, é claro que a alcatéia inteira estava aguardando ansiosamente por isso, mas com Quinn era diferente. Ele será não apenas seu alfa, mas também seu companheiro se as previsões de Brittany estiverem corretas, e elas sempre estão.

- Sanny, por que eu sinto vontade de colocar meu rabo entre as pernas e abaixar a cabeça? - Brittany questionou confusa - Eu nem mesmo tenho um rabo agora. - Ela não entendia de onde vinha esse impulso, ela sabia o que o aroma significava, afinal ela previu esse acontecimento a anos, mas porque ela se sentia dessa forma?

- Está tudo bem, é normal Britt-Britt. - Santana tentou acalmar sua companheira - Isso vai passar assim que ele aceitar nosso voto de lealdade.

Santana e Brittany descobriram-se companheiras logo antes de sua primeira transformação. Um homem-lobo (ou nesse caso mulher-lobo) só pode reconhecer seu companheiro a partir do dia anterior a sua primeira transformação completa.

Cada lobo possui um único companheiro. Depois que se acasalam passam a pertencer oficialmente um ao outro e se ficarem um longo período de tempo sem se tocar a distância converte-se em dor física. Se um dos pares morre, o outro morre pouco depois.

Quinn não ouvia nada da conversa entre as duas, ela não podia acreditar que finalmente estava acontecendo. Ela só queria encontrá-lo de uma vez. A loira sabia que ele devia estar se sentindo da mesma forma, por isso resolveu esperar que ele viesse a seu encontro. Ela só esperava que ele não demorasse muito.

As garotas estavam em frente aos seus armários quando Quinn sentiu que ele estava vindo em sua direção. Ela levantou a cabeça e percebeu uma pequena aglomeração de estudantes, eles sussurravam e olhavam pra alguém. O mar de alunos abriu-se revelando a pessoa que ela tanto esperava.

- Não pode ser - Quinn sussurrou completamente chocada. Santana não conseguia sequer articular uma palavra, sua boca só ficava abrindo e fechando como um peixe. E Brittany, bem, Brittany deu vazão ao que sentia desde que colocou os pés no estacionamento da escola, a loira sentou com a bunda no chão e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não pode ser ela - Quinn olhou pra latina procurando por ajuda - Não devia mesmo ser uma ela. - Santana apenas deu de ombros, incapaz de tirar os olhos da figura que agora se aproximava delas. A figura se dirigia ao armário do outro lado de Quinn.

- Rachel? - a morena se quer olhou pra cima antes de responder.

- Agora não Santana, hoje eu não estou num bom dia. - a latina parou qualquer tentativa imediatamente, ela não podia ignorar uma ordem direta, não de um Alfa Verdadeiro.

Dentro da alcatéia existem quatro tipos de lobos: os alfas, que são os mais dominantes; os lobos médios, que possuem uma posição intermediária; os ômegas, que é o grau mais baixo na hierarquia da alcatéia, eles são os mais fracos e constantemente são melindrados pelos outros lobos; e o Alfa Verdadeiro, ele só nasce a cada 50 anos e é o líder da alcatéia, sua autoridade é incontestável. A palavra do Alfa Verdadeiro é lei.

Santana e Quinn são lobos alfas, sendo que a loira é apenas um pouco mais dominante que a latina. Já Brittany é originalmente um lobo ômega, mas devido ao seu emparelhamento com a latina ela agora ocupa o status de alfa.

Quando dois lobos companheiros concretizam seu relacionamento, o mais submisso passa a levar o cheiro do seu amante. Desse modo os outros lobos saberão que ele é tomado e também qual sua posição na alcatéia.

- Rachel - dessa vez foi Quinn quem chamou. A morena levantou a cabeça tão rápido que por uma frança de segundo ela parecia um borrão.

- Quinn? - a morena olhava pra loira com uma expressão totalmente embasbacada, uma mistura entre Cosmo, dos padrinhos mágicos, e Finnadequado, quarteberk do time da escola - Quinn - ela repetiu, mas dessa vez com tamanha determinação na voz que deixou os joelhos da capitã das lideres de torcida fracos.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

Rachel estava com um humor insuportável, mas quem poderia culpá-la? Ela passou todo o fim de semana jogada doente em uma cama. Seus pais como sempre estavam em uma viagem de negócios.

Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido da febre alta que teve durante os últimos dois dias. O médico disse que era apenas uma virose e que ela só precisava de repouso e muito liquido, então foi o que ela fez. Na noite de domingo ela já se sentia melhor. Ainda estava um pouco febril, mas nada comparado aos 39°C do dia anterior. Assim, apesar dos olhos sensíveis à luz, do cansaço e das dores no corpo, ela decidiu ir à escola na segunda-feira. Não só porque ela queria manter seu registro de freqüência perfeito, mas principalmente porque ela sentia que alguma coisa importante aconteceria amanhã.

Rachel chegou na escola cedo, os corredores ainda estavam vazios. Faltava cerca de uma hora pra aula começar. Ela sempre gostou de estar na escola nesse horário, era tudo tão silencioso e em paz, tão diferente de quando a massa de estudantes estava presente.

Ela ficou sentada numa poltrona no fundo do auditório, tentando relaxar antes de subir no palco e fazer a única coisa que pode tornar tudo melhor, cantar. O palco é seu verdadeiro lar, quando está lá em cima ela pode ser ela mesma, quando está lá em cima nenhum comentário maldoso ou raspadinhas de cereja podem alcançá-la.

Infelizmente Rachel não percebeu o quanto estava cansada e acabou adormecendo. Acordou faltando dez minutos pro sinal tocar, e só porque foi desperta por um cheiro embriagante que provocava uma sensação maravilhosa na boca de seu estômago. Ela sabia que precisava descobrir de onde estava vindo esse aroma, mas quando olhou de um lado a outro não avistou nada que pudesse ser a fonte dele. Olhou novamente pro relógio, ele parecia estar zombando dela, agora só restavam sete minutos. Mesmo sentido seu coração afundar com o pensamento, decidiu ignorar essa sensação e esse desejo de procurar por uma coisa que ela nem sabia o que era. Levantou-se e foi buscar os livros para ir à aula.

Um jogador de futebol parou na sua frente com uma raspadinha na mão, ela ficou tão irritada (já estava tendo um dia de merda e tudo que ela não precisava agora era de uma raspadinha e uma troca de roupas para atrasá-la) que rosnou, isso mesmo ela rosnou. De alguma forma acabou dando certo, porque o jogador de futebol só ficou lá olhando pra ela e não fez nenhum movimento pra atirar o liquido que estava dentro do copo.

Rachel continuou o caminho até seu armário e percebeu todo mundo olhando pra ela. No começo achou que era o de sempre, alguém (Jacob ou Santana) espalhou um boato maldoso sobre ela e estava todo mundo comentando. Mas percebeu que eles não tinham a mesma expressão de desagrado e malicia que costumavam destinar a ela, eles só pareciam surpresos e, Deus me ajude, agradavelmente impressionados.

"Será que é por causa da minha roupa?" - Rachel pensou. Hoje ela vestiu-se de um modo bem diferente do usual, ela trajava jeans skinny negro, camiseta preta com uma imagem de uma banda de rock, botas de combate pretas (era um antigo figurino de uma apresentação de Glee) e óculos escuros. Ela não sabia porque se vestiu assim, ela só sabia que saias e bichinhos fofos não combinavam com o modo como se sentia hoje.

Os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram vendo o mar de alunos abrindo-se diante dela, se ela soubesse que uma simples troca de figurino iria resultar neste tipo de recepção, teria cedido aos pedidos de Kurt e Mercedes (para uma repaginada) há muito tempo.

Só havia uma coisa incomodando a morena, a cada passo que dava o cheiro e aquela sensação na boca do estomago ficavam mais fortes. Por um lado era bom, ela estava cada vez mais perto de descobrir o que estava causando tudo isso; por outro lado, isso a assustava como o inferno. Talvez ela não devesse saber o que era. A vida lhe ensinou que com algumas coisas é melhor não mexer.

A diva estava alguns passos do seu armário quando a sensação ficou insuportável. Mas com medo abaixou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho resistindo a vontade desesperadora de olhar pra cima.

- Rachel? - A pequena cantora abriu seu armário e ouviu uma latina irritante chamando por ela.

- Agora não Santana, hoje eu não estou num bom dia - ela realmente não estava no humor pra aturar os insultos da líder de torcida.

Com o canto do olho a cantora percebeu Brittany sentada no chão, cabeça abaixada e mostrando a garganta. Pra qualquer outra pessoa esse teria sido um comportamento muito estranho, mas essa é Brittany, a garota que uma vez lhe entregou uma carta pedindo um strap-on por acreditar que ela era um duende ajudante do Papai Noel. Então, Brittany agindo desse modo foi só mais um dia comum em McKinley High School.

- Rachel - dessa vez ela não pôde não olhar pra cima, porque dessa vez não era Santana chamando por ela, mas sim um anjo. Só um anjo poderia produzir esse som.

A morena levantou a cabeça procurando a dona da voz - Quinn? - ela não estava certa se era realmente Quinn Fabray a sua frente, quer dizer, ela conhece a loira desde o primário, ela teria percebido se Quinn fosse essa criatura absolutamente perfeita perante ela. A loira sempre foi linda, mas a pessoa diante dela... Rachel estava errada, não era um anjo, era uma deusa. E não pergunte como, mas ela sabia que essa deusa pertencia a ela. Em sua cabeça só havia um único pensamento: "Minha, minha, minha, minha...". Foi com essa certeza que Rachel decidiu tomar o que é dela, mesmo achando que não era digna de algo tão precioso.

-Quinn - Repetiu o nome, dessa vez com determinação.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn virou-se nos calcanhares e fugiu.

Santana viu a loira sair correndo. A latina podia entender que isso era um choque para a amiga. Se Santana era a cadela que dormia ao redor (ou pelo menos era o que todos pensavam) Quinn era a garotinha perfeita. Sempre tirando boas notas, capitã das lideres de torcida, a virgem que todo garoto (e algumas garotas) sonhava em deflorar, e agora, de uma hora pra outra ela se vê emparelhada com uma garota, mas não qualquer garota, não. O destino decidiu ferrar bonita com a loira, a companheira dela tinha que ser nada mais nada menos que Rachel Berry, Rachel Freak Berry. Foi sabendo de tudo isso que a latina decidiu impedir o hob-Rachel de ir atrás da amiga, ela não queria a loira pra fazer algo que iria se arrepender.

- Apenas dê um tempo a ela Berry, deixe-a se acalmar, depois vocês podem conversar - Santana disse colocando uma mão no ombro de Rachel e parando a cantora de perseguir Quinn. Mas sentindo o corpo da menina a sua frente vibrar e um pequeno rosnado escapar de seus lábios, a latina rapidamente retirou a mão.

- De-desculpe Berry, eu não quis te dizer o que fazer é só que...- a latina parou quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. "Eu estou gaguejando? Santana Lopez não porra gagueja pra ninguém. Nem mesmo para um fodão alfa verdadeiro que pode rasgar sua garganta como faca atravessando manteiga" a latina pensou.

- Eu preciso encontrá-la Santana. Não me pergunte por que, eu apenas sinto que preciso. Você pode me ajudar? - Rachel não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela não entendia porque estava tão desesperada para encontrar a loira que sempre fez de sua vida escolar um inferno, e pra piorar a situação ela está pedindo a ajuda de Santana, a única pessoa que a atormentou quase tanto quanto Quinn.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá se é isso que você quer, mas você tem que prometer que não vai forçar demais a barra, e também que não vai levar pro coração o que ela disser. - A latina conhece Quinn, ela sabe como a loira costuma reagir quando está assustada. E se suas suspeitas estiverem certas, Rachel vai receber um tempo difícil pelo caminho. Será melhor ficar por perto e fazer o controle de danos.

- Ok, o que você disser - nesse momento Rachel concordaria com qualquer coisa, ela só precisa estar com Quinn.

- Britt-Britt, você já pode se levantar bebê - Santana falou com sua companheira que durante toda a troca continuava sentada no chão mostrando a garganta.

- Não, eu não posso Sanny, não ainda. - A bailarina responde olhando sugestivamente pra pequena cantora a sua frente.

- Hum... Berry, você se importaria de dizer a Britt que ela pode levantar.

- Eu? - a cantora perguntou confusa. Santana confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e a cantora concordou. - Brittany, você pode se levantar agora.

- Então você aceita o meu voto? - Brittany pergunta animada. Rachel procurou pela latina em busca de ajuda e recebeu um sinal pra dizer que sim.

- Claro, eu aceito seu voto.

- Que bom! Eu já não agüentava mais ficar sentada aqui - a loira alta disse levantando-se - não foi como daquela vez que Sanny e eu ficamos presas no colégio até mais tarde e ela prometeu que iria lavar os corredores do colégio com os meus org... - a mão de uma latina corada impediu a loira de continuar.

- Berry, achei que você estava com pressa para encontrar Quinn.

- Sim. - Rachel ficou grata pela interrupção, a última coisa que ela queria era saber sobre a vida sexual das duas. Mas a diva tinha que admitir que foi uma espécie de bonito ver Satanás corando - Vocês procuram aqui dentro da escola e eu vou procurar lá fora.

- Ok. Se alguém encontrá-la avisa os outros, caso contrário, nos vemos aqui em 40 minutos.- Santana sugeriu enquanto pegava a mão de Brittany e começava a se afastar.

- Santana, espere! - ela ouviu um grito e parou, mas dessa vez por escolha própria, não foi uma ordem.

- O quê? - Santana estava começando a se irritar. Rachel pode ser a porcaria do Alfa Verdadeiro, mas a latina ainda não gostava de passar muito tempo em torno da garota.

- Eu não tenho seu número. - A morena informou. Ela viu a latina tirar um celular debaixo da saia e depois sentiu o seu próprio vibrar no bolso de trás da calça. Viu no visor um número desconhecido. - Como você conseguiu o meu número?

- Kurt me deu o número de todos do Glee Club - não era totalmente mentira, Kurt de fato lhe deu o número de Rachel depois que ela ameaçou queimar todas as suas roupas de marca. A latina tinha um plano genial, iria espalhar cartazes por todos os bares de Lima dizendo: "Se você quer sexo quente, ligue para esse número: xxxx-xxxx e pergunte qual o comprimento da minha saia". - Se é só isso Brittany e eu estamos indo.

Brittany e Santana começaram a procura por Quinn. O sinal já havia tocado e o corredor estava vazio.

- Britt? - Santana chama olhando pro espaço onde a namorada estava faz pouco - Britt - chama de novo. Ela só virou a cabeça por um segundo, como Brittany poderia ter sumido tão rápido? - Wow - Os pensamentos da latina foram interrompidos quando ela se viu puxada para uma sala vazia. Santana foi pressionada contra a porta que acabará de ser fechada. Lábios familiares atacavam os seus e uma mão se perdia por baixou de sua saia - Ah... Dios mio, Britt - A latina gemia. "Desculpe Rachel", foi seu o último pensamento coerente.

Rachel procurou a loira por todos os cantos e não achou nada. Olhou pro telefone na esperança de que Santana ou Brittany estivesse com mais sorte, mas não havia nenhuma mensagem ou chamada. A cantora estava ficando realmente preocupada. Ela sabia que não tinha nem um bom motivo pra se sentir dessa forma, Quinn não queria estar com ela, cadê a novidade? Mas ela só tinha esse pressentimento de que precisava encontrar a loira, e rápido.

Já havia passado o tempo que as três combinaram pra voltar ao local de encontro, Rachel decidiu seguir para lá.

Rachel viu as duas garotas se aproximando e percebeu as roupas desalinhadas, os cabelos bagunçados e o cheiro de sexo. "O cheiro, claro!", a morena pensou. Pode parecer estranho, mas ela agora tem certeza que aquele aroma maravilhoso vinha de Quinn. Rachel franziu o cenho quando percebeu que já não estava mais sentindo nada - Pra onde foi? A fragrância estava aqui até há pouco.

- Ela mascarou - Santana informou. Rachel olhou-a com uma expressão confusa, então a latina acrescentou - Ela não quer ser encontrada, ela encobriu o cheiro.

Rachel teria questionado a sanidade da garota diante dela, se não tivesse sido atingida por uma sensação de pavor paralisante. Mas esse medo não vinha dela, era mais como se a morena provasse os sentimentos de outra pessoa.

- É Quinn - a realização a alcançou. E ela sentiu uma nova onda de medo, mas dessa vez era seu. - Vamos - ordenou as duas lideres de torcida que a seguiram imediatamente.

Rachel correu pra fora da escola, atravessou o estacionamento e entrou na pequena mata que havia do outro lado. Ela se movia a uma velocidade sobre-humana, mas tão focada estava em sua missão que não notou isso. "Encontrar Quinn", era tudo em sua mente.

Rachel finalmente encontrou Quinn. A morena viu-a de pé no meio de uma clareira, ela estava sendo cercada por quatro lobos enormes, tão grandes que por um momento a cantora cogitou se poderiam ser ursos. Quinn parecia tão pequena e frágil no meio daquelas criaturas.

Rachel viu um dos lobos se preparando para atacar Quinn. Acelerou e sentiu mais do que viu Santana e Brittany correndo atrás dela, havia aberto uma boa distância das duas. Quando faltavam apenas 50 metros ela viu o primeiro lobo saltando na loira.

Quinn

Quinn só precisava sair daquele corredor, ela não podia ficar perto de Rachel agora, ela não queria ninguém por perto agora. Por isso ela correu, mas antes suprimiu seu cheiro.

Esconder o próprio odor é algo que só os lobos alfas podem fazer. O pai de Quinn começou a ensiná-la logo depois da sua primeira transformação. Ele disse que ela precisava se preparar melhor que todos os outros, porque além de ser uma Fabray seria a companheira do alfa verdadeiro, então ela se esforçou. Depois de dois meses Quinn já dominava a técnica com perfeição, às vezes ela fazia isso mesmo sem perceber. Seu pai ficou orgulhoso, ele fazia questão de dizer a todos o que sua garotinha podia fazer. E agora Quinn sabia que ele nunca mais a olharia daquele jeito, com um orgulho tão evidente que fazia seu peito inchar, e tudo por culpa de Rachel Berry. "Por que ela tinha que aparecer? Por que ela tinha que destruir a vida perfeita que eu tinha planejado?", Quinn pensava enquanto corria se aprofundando na mata.

A loira corria só pela liberdade de correr. Deu algumas voltas e parou, depois começou tudo de novo. Estava tão distraída que não notou os lobos atrás dela. Quinn parou no meio de uma clareira e finalmente percebeu as patas batendo no solo, olhou de um lado a outro e viu-se cercada. Havia quatro deles e Quinn estava em sua forma humana, ela não teria tempo de mudar, ela estava tão ferrada.

Quinn viu um dos lobos se armando para atacá-la, a loira sabia que não tinha a menor chance, mas se era pra cair ela iria cair lutando. Respirou fundo e se preparou pra receber a dor que nunca veio. No instante em que o lobo saltou Rachel posicionou-se na frente da loira e recebeu a mordida destina a ela. Rachel gritou de dor.

Rachel

Rachel sentia um poder incrível invadir seu corpo, uma força superior tomava conta dela. A morena ficou furiosa quando viu os lobos cercando sua Quinn. Ela correu ainda mais rápido e se colocou na frente da loira para receber o ataque do lobo. Rachel sentiu uma dor aguda no ombro esquerdo e fez um som que não era totalmente humano, algo entre um grito e um uivo. Mas ela não tinha tempo pra pensar na dor, Quinn ainda estava em perigo. A cantora pegou o lobo que a mordia e o arremessou para longe em uma árvore, ele cambaleou um pouco, mas logo se levantou e voltou à sua posição. Quinn ofegou atrás dela, mas a morena não se virou para olhá-la, porque nesse momento os outros três lobos resolveram entrar na dança.

- Corra, Quinn corra! - a morena gritou, mas a loira não se moveu.

Os lobos começaram a circular as duas. O cinza-escuro parecia ser o líder, havia também um cinza-claro, um marrom e um castanho. Rachel sentiu o ar tremer no lugar onde Quinn estava, mas não podia parar pra ver o que estava acontecendo. O lobo marrom atacou e Rachel o agarrou ainda no ar, girou-o e acertou o lobo cinza-claro que agora também atacava. Com o canto do olho viu o lobo cinza-escuro saltar para ela, mas ela não poderia se virar a tempo, não havia como desviar. Estava acabado, ela havia falhado com Quinn.

No último momento um lobo castanho-escuro apareceu do nada e ferozmente mordeu o lobo cinza-escuro que pego de surpresa na teve como se defender. Rachel quebrou o pescoço do lobo marrom que ainda segurava. Um lobo castanho-claro acabava com o lobo cinza-claro. A morena viu um lobo branco pairando acima do lobo castanho.

O lobo branco era o animal mais magnífico que Rachel já vira. Ele apresentava um porte altivo e movimento elegantes, a cantora estava hipnotizada, ela queria ir até ele e passar a mão no pêlo que parecia brilhante e macio. Ela realmente queria, mas estava se sentindo tão fraca, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e ela caiu no chão. Rachel ouviu Santana chamando seu nome e num último esforço abriu os olhos e viu a latina vindo em sua direção... nua?

Quinn

Quinn estava maravilhada com Rachel, ela estava tão diferente. Uma aura de poder exalava da morena, seus olhos chocolates se transformaram em um negro profundo. Ela parecia tão sexy e exótica, e ela pertencia a Quinn. A loira ofegou quando sentiu uma onda de possessividade varrendo-a.

Os quatros lobos a frente delas se preparavam para atacar, inclusive o que Rachel havia jogado longe. Quinn não podia mais perder tempo, ela precisava se transformar.

Santana e Brittany

Santana viu Rachel se distanciando. "Como ela pode correr tão rápido?", a latina se perguntava. Santana sempre se orgulhou de sua velocidade. Ela não era tão grande quanto a maioria dos lobos, mas a garota era veloz. Nas disputas de rapidez e agilidade ela sempre fazia os outros lobos comerem poeira. E agora Rachel que nunca nem se transformou a está deixando pra trás como uma tartaruga velha.

- Ela é foda incrível - a latina admitiu quando viu o modo como o corpo de Rachel se movia, era tão confiante e sensual.

Santana decidiu que era melhor se transformar, desse modo ela poderia correr mais rápido e se Quinn estivesse com problemas ela poderia ajudar mais. A latina parou e iniciou a metamorfose. Tirou a roupa e jogou-a pra todos os lados, o ar ao seu redor tremeu, ela sentia seus músculos alongando, a pele lisa dava lugar ao pêlo castanho-escuro.

Brittany viu sua namorada mudando e começou a fazer o mesmo. No meio da transformação as duas ouviram um grito de dor não muito longe dali. Elas não poderiam fazer nada, não havia como acelerar a transformação. Brittany finalmente explodiu em um lobo castanho-claro e seguiu atrás da latina que já disparava como uma bala.

Chegando na clareira, Brittany viu Rachel usando um lobo marrom para acertar um outro que tentava chegar a ela, mas a cantora não viu a tempo o lobo cinza-escuro que se aproximava por trás. Felizmente Santana chegou bem na hora e impediu o lobo de fazer qualquer dano ao seu alfa verdadeiro. Depois disso a loira se dirigiu ao único inimigo que sobrava, já que Quinn, na forma de um lobo branco, brincava com o lobo castanho.

Com a transformação de Quinn e a chegada de Santana e Brittany as coisas se resolveram rapidamente. As quatro meninas estavam de pé e os inimigos mortos no chão. Bem, isso até que Rachel também caiu.

Agora que toda a adrenalina passou, a cantora parecia horrível. Seu ombro sangrava consideravelmente e era possível perceber a exaustão em seu corpo.

Santana foi a primeira a voltar à forma humana. Ela correu até Rachel e chamou por ela, viu a cantora abrir os olhos por um instante e depois desmaiar.

- Droga - Santana deu uma boa olhada no ferimento e ele parecia ruim. -Não se preocupe Britt, você sabe como curamos rápido, até amanhã isso vai ser só um ombro dolorido. - a latina acrescentou ao ver a expressão angustiada da companheira.

- Mas ela ainda não é um lobo Sanny, você acha que também vale pra ela?

- Normalmente não, mas amanhã é a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês e é mais do que óbvio que Rachel está prestes a mudar, então relaxa B, ela vai ficar bem. - a latina viu Brittany soltar um suspiro de alivio.

Quinn se aproximou da garota caída no chão, a expressão dela era completamente indecifrável. Mas Santana não tinha tempo pra resolver mistérios agora, Rachel precisava de cuidados e a latina garantiria que ela os recebesse.

-Vamos pra minha casa.

O pai de Santana é o médico oficial da alcatéia de Lima. Os lobos só podem procurar um médico lobo para se tratar. Não há nenhum exame que possa identificar sua condição, mas devido a capacidade de cura muito superior a dos humanos é preferível não arriscar.

- Quinn, ligue pro meu pai e explique o que aconteceu, diga a ele que estamos indo pra casa - Santana pediu, mas observando pelo espelho retrovisor não viu a loira fazer qualquer movimento. Quinn segurava Rachel que continuava inconsciente.

- Vamos lá Quinn. Eu estou dirigindo e você sabe como a Britt é com celulares.

- São tantos números, Sanny.

- Eu sei Britt-Britt, não é culpa sua. - ainda não havia qualquer reação no banco de trás - Porra Fabray, faça o que eu mandei. - isso atingiu um nervo.

- Você não é ninguém pra me dá ordens Lopez, esqueceu quem o alfa mais dominante aqui e a capitã das lideres de torcida? - Quinn disse com raiva.

- Rachel. Rachel é o alfa mais dominante aqui - Quinn se remexeu no banco de trás - Ela também é nossa líder e está ferida. Então pare de ser uma cadela egoísta por cinco minutos e faça alguma coisa pra ajudar a garota que se feriu salvando sua vida depois de você tratá-la como lixo - Santana sabia que estava pegando pesado, mas ela precisa que Quinn tirasse a cabeça do rabo e começasse a perceber que o mundo não gira ao seu redor.

A loira fez o que foi pedido e informou ao pai de Santana o que estava acontecendo, não tudo, só a parte em que um lobo foi ferido e precisava de cuidados.

- Ele disse que estará nos esperado na sua casa com tudo pronto. - Quinn avisou a Santana que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto pisava no acelerador.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Desculpe pela demora na atualização.**

**Revisão: AdlaQueiroz**

**Co-autoria: Chase_Aphrodite**

Rachel

Rachel abriu os olhos para um teto desconhecido. Ela se sentia estranha. Seu corpo inteiro doía e a cabeça estava confusa. Desnorteada, procurou ao redor e não reconheceu nada. Tentou se levantar, mas uma dor no ombro a parou. As lembranças de como havia se machucado a assaltaram e ela tremeu ao recordar de Quinn no meio daqueles lobos. Ela precisava saber como a loira estava.

Ignorando os protestos do ombro, saltou da cama e percebeu que estava seminua. Além da blusa e sutiã, suas botas haviam sido retiradas. Ela começava a procurar seus pertences quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Puxou os lençóis tentando se cobrir, no mesmo momento uma garota espiava dentro do quarto. A menina devia ter uns vinte anos e fisicamente lembrava muito Santana. Também latina, cabelos escuros e alguns poucos centímetros mais alta que Rachel. Mas diferente de Santana, essa latina tinha uma expressão muito doce.

— Cuidado — a garota disse entrando no quarto. — não é aconselhável fazer movimentos bruscos com o ombro nesse estado. — Rachel não respondeu ao comentário, só continuou encarando a desconhecida. Notando o olhar interrogativo no rosto da morena, a latina decidiu se apresentar antes de responder as perguntas que certamente viriam. — Eu sou Helena Lopez, muito prazer — esperou por uma resposta, mas percebendo que não receberia, continuou: — Você gostaria de uma blusa emprestada? — ofereceu, buscando fazer a morena falar.

Isso seria bom, obrigada — Rachel agradeceu com sinceridade. Ela se sentia tão vulnerável e exposta. Ela se agarraria a qualquer coisa que lhe desse um pouco de segurança. E nesse momento, roupas fariam o trabalho.

Helena assentiu e dirigiu-se ao closet. Em poucos segundos voltou trazendo uma camiseta vermelha.

— Posso ajudar? — a latina perguntou sinalizando para a camisa. Ela sabia que lobos não gostam de demonstrar fraquezas, mas a morena não olhava como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa por conta própria no momento. Ela parecia tão pequena para as responsabilizas que logo estariam sobre seus ombros.

Rachel queria negar, ela não gostava que vissem suas debilidades, mas ela não achava que conseguiria vestir-se sozinha agora. Então engoliu o orgulho e aceitou o oferecimento — Eu agradeceria.

Devagar, Helena fechou a distancia entre as duas. Ela queria mostrar que não era uma ameaça. Lobos feridos tendem a ficar violentos. Com muito cuidado ajudou a morena a vestir e depois calçar. Durante todo processo a latina fitava Rachel diretamente nos olhos. A cantora ficou meio sem graça sob o olhar intenso, mas não era uma sensação ruim. Depois que terminaram, Helena se afastou, não muito, apenas o suficiente para não invadir o espaço pessoal, mas continuar em uma posição íntima.

— Como eu cheguei aqui? — Rachel perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. — A propósito, eu sou Rachel Berry — acrescentou ao recordar que não havia respondido a apresentação de Helena.

— É um prazer conhecê-la Rachel. Eu só lamento que tenha sido nessas condições — Helena respondeu em uma voz suave — Vou ajudar a esclarecer suas dúvidas no que for possível, mas eu não tenho todos os fatos. Talvez possamos entender o que aconteceu juntas? O quanto você se lembra sobre como se machucou?

— Tudo — a morena respondeu sentindo um calafrio atravessar seu corpo. A imagem daquele lobo saltando em Quinn é algo que ficará pra sempre impresso em sua memória. Ela prefere nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se não tivesse chegado a tempo.

— Você poderia ser um pouco mais especifica— a latina pediu.

Isso estava começando a irritá-la. Rachel queria respostas e Helena não parava de fazer perguntas. Além do mais, ela realmente não queria pensar sobre o que havia acontecido. Tudo parece tão surreal. — Eu... Quinn estava em perigo. Santana, Brittany e eu fomos procurá-la. Quando a encontrei, um lobo tentou atacá-la e... eu entrei na frente. — agora que disse em voz alta, ela percebeu o quanto de uma má idéia isso realmente foi. E se ela tivesse morrido? Ou pior, e se ela recebesse um ferimento que prejudicasse sua voz? Mas sendo sincera consigo mesma, Rachel não podia dizer que se arrependia. Ela teria feito tudo de novo contanto que Quinn ficasse bem no final. — Onde elas estão? Quinn está bem? E Santana e Britany? Eu sinto muito por tê-las arras-

— Ok, acalme-se — Helena pediu a morena. Por dentro, a latina sorria. Ela achou bonitinha a preocupação de Rachel para as outras garotas quando ela foi a única ferida. "Ela vai ser uma grande Alfa", a latina pensou emocionada. — Elas estão bem. Na verdade, elas não tiveram sequer um arranhão. As três estão lá embaixo, loucas pra ver você — então talvez ela estivesse esticando um pouquinho a verdade. Quer dizer, Brittany certamente queria ver Rachel, assim como Santana, mesmo que ela negasse até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Era Quinn quem confundia Helena.

— Até Quinn? — Rachel perguntou esperançosa. Ela ainda não entendia de onde vinha essa vontade súbita de estar perto da loira. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora. Mais tarde ela sempre poderia culpar o fato de terem passado por uma situação traumática juntas. Dizem que esse tipo de coisa aproxima as pessoas, não e?

— Sim, até Quinn — Helena respondeu desviando o olhar. Rachel sempre teve um dom pra ler as pessoas e a latina era uma mentirosa horrível. Não foi difícil ver que ela não dizia a verdade. Percebendo que sua inabilidade a entregou, Helena tentou concerta as coisas — Ela está mesmo preocupada. Quinn só é um pouco... difícil — Rachel pensou que esse era o eufemismo do ano, mas deixou a latina prosseguir. — dê um tempo a ela — por que as pessoas – leia-se: as Lopez – continuavam a pedir-lhe isso? — Quinn é uma garota inteligente, ela vai perceber o que tem nas mãos.

— Do que você está falando? — a morena perguntou dando um salto pra trás. Ela não podia ter entendido corretamente a insinuação da latina. Helena não tinha apenas sugerido que há algo acontecendo entre ela e Quinn, certo? Certo?

Helena sorriu. Ela estava achando divertidíssimas as reações da cantora — De você duas. Do que mais eu estaria falando? — questionou querendo ver onde isso ia dar.

— Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia — Rachel disse na defensiva. — e se Quinn estivesse aqui, concordaria comigo quando digo que o que temos, se é que temos alguma coisa — enfatizou. — é um inexplicável ódio unilateral. Da parte dela, diga-se de passagem.

— Ela não odeia você — a latina declarou não mais se divertindo. Ela não compreendia muito bem as ações de Quinn, mas ela viu a preocupação da menina quando a companheira estava inconsciente.

— Sério? Ela poderia ter me enganado.

— Rachel... — Helena começou, só para ser interrompida pela irmã mais nova.

— Berry, você tem que ir lá embaixo agora — Santana disse entrando no quarto. — os membros do conselho não conseguem segurar as torções em suas calcinhas desde que souberam que você está aqui. Então já que é sua culpa, desça e lhes diga — fez uma pausa tentando descobrir como continuar. — o que quer que você tenha que dizer pra fazê-los sair. Britt odeia bate-bocas e eles estão começando a entristecê-la — a caçula dos Lopez estava realmente irritada. Os nervos desses vira-latas para virem até sua casa e perturbar sua companheira. Se papi não ficasse tão chateado, ela já teria chutado todos pra fora.

— Santana, eu não faço idéia do que você está falando. Mas estou feliz de ver que está bem — Rachel falou abraçando a latina.

— _Santa madre de dios!_ Você está louca Manhands? Será que a mordida afetou a parte do seu cérebro que não foi destruída por musicais? — a latina vociferou desvencilhando-se. — Santa Lopez não porra abraça. Se você tentar qualquer coisa assim de novo eu vou descer Lima Adjacente em você.

— Você sabe que não está fazendo o menor sentido agora, não é? — Rachel perguntou sorrindo sem se preocupar com a explosão da latina. — eu estou no que suponho ser sua casa e ela não lembra em nada as moradias da periferia de Lima.

— E como você sabe disso hobbit? — Santana perguntou desdenhosa. É verdade que ela nunca pôs os pés na parte baixa da cidade. Mas ela precisava dessa mentira pra nutrir sua fama de mauzona. Era a única maneira de proteger Brittany. Ela precisava infligir um medo maior do que o preconceito.

— Eu dou aulas de canto no Centro Comunitário, além de... — Rachel se interrompeu antes de dizer algo que não devia. Mas era tarde, Santana pegou a pausa e ela não seria a cadela número um de Ohio se não fosse descobrir o que a cantora escondia. E também, ela estava curiosa sobre esse lado da morena. Talvez a tampinha não fosse tão de uma diva auto-centrada como a latina havia imaginado.

— Além de...? — Santana pressionou.

— De às vezes ajudar com as classes de dança — Rachel não podia acreditar que quase havia traído seu segredo. Noah a mataria se ela abrisse a boca, sem falar os outros. A primeira regra é nunca falar nisso fora de lá.

Vozes exaltadas foram ouvidas vindas do andar de baixo.

— Quem está... — Rachel começou a perguntar, mas percebendo o que estava fazendo ficou envergonhada por sua falta de educação — Desculpe, eu não quis ser indiscreta. Por favor, perdoem minha indiscrição — pediu.

— Está tudo bem, você não tem porque se desculpar — Helena garantiu, gentil.

— Yeh, não é segredo pra ninguém que os conselheiros vivem as turras — Santana completou indiferente. — Não sei quanto tempo eles durariam sem arrancar as gargantas um dos outros. Pelo menos com você aqui haverá um fim a essas discussões intermináveis.

— Conselheiros de quê? — Rachel questionou curiosa. Depois das reações anteriores das duas, ela achou que não haveria problema perguntar. — E como eu posso acabar com as altercações?

— Altercações? Sério Berry? — Santana perguntou revirando os olhos. — você não pode falar como um ser humano normal?

— Não é porque você tem o hábito de assassinar a nossa pobre língua-mãe que todo mundo tem de fazer o mesmo, Santana Antonia Lopez — Helena disse provocando a irmã. Santana não gostava que dissessem seu nome inteiro. Ela ainda se amargurava com a mãe por escolher batizá-la assim. A latina pode ser ótima para implicar com os outros, mas não achava tão engraçado quando ela era o alvo das brincadeiras. Helena teve que se segurar ainda mais difícil pra não sorrir quando viu a carranca da irmã.

— Esse é seu nome completo? — Rachel perguntou com um sorriso na voz. Ela tinha que admitir que bastante apropriado. — Eu tenho que conhecer sua mãe, ela deve ser uma mulher de senso de humor incrível — acrescentou a Helena, que assentiu gostando da diversão as custas da irmãzinha.

— Calada Berry, não me faça descer toda Lima Adj... — Santana tentou ameaçar, mas Rachel a interrompeu.

— Achei que já tivéssemos passado por isso, Santa Anna — Rachel aproveitou para alfinetar. Ela estava adorando revidar todos os anos de provocações. Anotando mentalmente que seria bom manter Helena por perto como parceira de crime, continuou: — além do mais, se há alguém aqui que pode jogar Lima Heights Adjacente, esse alguém sou eu.

— Dar aulas lá não faz de você um badass, Berry. A não ser que você esteja escondendo alguma coisa. Você está, anã? — Santana perguntou analisando as unhas e fazendo-se de indiferente, mas Rachel viu por trás de sua fachada.

— Isso é para eu saber e você nunca descobrir — a morena respondeu pontuando com uma piscadela. Ela mal sabia que assim só estaria incitando ainda mais a latina.

— Respondendo a sua pergunta, Rachel, — Helena falou reconhecendo aquele olhar no rosto da irmã. Ela sabia que Santana começaria a dar uma de Nancy Drew em breve. Ela só esperava não acabar envolvida. Santana tinha o dom de metê-la em confusão. — Nos referíamos ao Conselho da Alcatéia. Com sua presença e liderança, o poder deles será bastante reduzido.

— Entendi — Rachel disse ficando séria. Ela não acreditava que havia esquecido que essa era Satânica diante dela. Como ela pode ter sido tão ingênua a ponto de achar que estava tendo um momento de descontração com essa garota? — qual o plano dessa vez? Como você e suas amiguinhas esperam humilhar-me agora? — perguntou rígida. Helena percebeu a raiva dirigida por trás das palavras. A latina não entendia de onde vinha a hostilidade súbita. — Você sabe, eu pensei que vocês me dariam um tempo de descanso já que eu me machuquei tentando ajudar uma de vós. — continuou desanimada. — Não sei no que eu estava pensando... Vocês poderiam ao menos ter tido a decência de me levar a um hospital, eu posso ficar seriamente prejudicada se esse ferimento não for tratado de maneira correta. Por que nós não acabamos logo com isso pra que eu possa procura assistência médica? Vamos Santana, faça o que você tem de fazer.

— Você respira entre as frases? — Helena brincou tentando aliviar o clima. Não foi muito inteligente. Ela certamente não conhecia Rachel Berry se achava que era uma boa caçoar do seu jeito prolixo de expressar.

— Ah, claro — Rachel respondeu com sarcasmo e raiva renovados. — primeiro vocês ridicularizam a minha fala, depois minhas roupas, então sugerem que eu faça um bem à humanidade e termine com minha existência, depois, insultam meus pais e jogam na minha cara que eu sou tão horrível que nem minha mãe me quis, e pra finalizar, o time de futebol inteiro aparece pra jogar raspadinhas. Agora que repassamos o cronograma, será que podemos seguir adiante e fazer isso rápido? Eu realmente prefiro acabar com tudo de uma vez.

— Alguém já fez algo assim com você? — Helena perguntou furiosa. Rachel estava alheia ao efeito de suas palavras nas irmãs Lopez. Helena tinha um olhar sombrio, enquanto Santana olhava envergonhada pro chão.

— Além de Quinn e sua irmã? Certamente. Mas elas sempre foram as melhores em tentar destruir tudo que há de bom em uma pessoa — Helena não olhava para a irmã. Ela tinha medo de dizer ou fazer algo do que pudesse se arrepender depois, mas a raiva borbulhava em seu interior e ela não fez questão nenhuma de mascarar esse cheiro. — Mas eu nunca permiti que nada disso me alcançasse. Um dia eu vou sair de Lima e me tornar uma estrela da Broadway, e todas essas provações serão apenas mais um capítulo a enriquecer minha biografia. Meus fãs vão me admirar ainda mais por não me deixar abater pela inveja e crueldade das pessoas.

— Rachel, eu não sei... — Helena começou, mas Rachel não ouvia. Ela não conseguia mais ficar ali. Ela fugiu pela porta e só parou a beira da escada. Quando olhou para baixo, viu pelo menos trinta pessoas a encarando. Alguns olhavam com desconfiança, outros com adoração, mas quem realmente chamou sua atenção foi o homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e presença marcante de pé no meio da sala. Aqueles olhos e o jeito como a fitavam... A morena não precisou de mais pra saber que aquele era o pai de Quinn.

Ela ficou paralisada perante a mirada daquele homem. Ele tinha olhos avelãs profundos que a esquadrinhavam como se quisessem decifrar sua alma. A cantora ficou nervosa, mas ela seria uma soft se permitisse que alguém, ainda mais um Fabray, a intimidasse. Sentindo que esse era um momento importante, ela assumiu uma postura confiante e desceu as escadas. Houve sussurros, mas o pai de Quinn foi o único que se atreveu a falar alto e diretamente para a ela.

— Perdoe-me a sinceridade, mas tenho que dizer, sua aparição surpreendeu a todos. Ninguém esperava que você fosse uma mulher — o homem disse. O único sentido que Rachel conseguia tirar dessas palavras é que Quinn compartilhou com os pais aquelas mentiras odiosa sobre a sua anatomia. Isso irritou a morena. Os homens-lobo na sala cheiraram a mudança de humor. Alguns se encolheram, Russel não foi um desses.

— O senhor não deve pedir desculpas por ser honesto — Rachel começou. — Por isso é que o senhor não tem que se desculpar — o pai de Quinn não perdeu a implicação de que ele precisava fazê-lo por outros motivos, assim mesmo, no plural. — Mas creio que ainda não fomos apresentados — ela completou com falsa polidez.

— Não, infelizmente ainda na tive essa honra — o homem respondeu no mesmo tom.

— O senhor iniciou a conversa, suponho que seja seu dever começar também as apresentações — Rachel disse em desafio. O pai de Quinn se surpreendeu com a atitude petulante da jovem a sua frente. Ele estava acostumado a ter as pessoas tremendo diante de si e correndo para atender todas as suas vontades. E no fundo, não que ele fosse admitir, ele gostou da postura da garota.

— Eu sou Russel Fabray. Acredito que você já conheceu minha filha. — ele ofereceu como oferta de paz. Não seria bom ficar do lado ruim do novo alfa verdadeiro além de companheira da filha. Quinn deu um passo para o lado e surgia de trás de seu pai. Rachel ainda não tinha notado a presença dela ali.

— Sim — os olhos de cantora caíram na loira em questão. A raiva que sentia desvaneceu e em seu lugar surgiu preocupação ao notar o olhar angustiado no rosto da cheerio.

— Papai, o senhor se importa se eu for pra casa agora? Eu gostaria de trocar de roupa e tomar um banho — Quinn perguntou nervosa. Rachel observou que a loira não trajava seu infame uniforme de torcida. Quinn usava moletom preto e calção azul de corrida.

— Você pode tomar banho e se trocar aqui, não seria a primeira vez. A não ser que você se importe Ramon — Russel completou olhando para um senhor latino do outro lado da sala.

— É claro que não. Quinn querida, você sabe que é sempre bem vinda — o latino assegurou sorrindo gentil. Rachel percebeu de quem Helena herdara a delicadeza e pensou que talvez Santana tenha sido criada por lobos e a família só a encontrou quando era tarde demais pra modificar sua personalidade "cativante". A cantora mal sabia que suas suposições não se encontravam tão fantasiosas.

— Obrigada — Quinn disse ao latino depois acrescentou — Se vocês me dão licença, estou subindo agora.

— Nós vamos com você Q — Santana declarou. Ela queria ficar pra saber o que aconteceria, mas Brittany estava ficando muito agitada no meio de toda aquela tensão, e a loira era sua prioridade. Antes de subir, deu um olhar de solidariedade a Rachel. Ela sabia que a garota ia ter muito com o que lidar.

Depois de ver as lideres de torcida saindo, Rachel sentiu-se ainda mais deslocada. Ela também pretendia pedir licença e partir, mas um dos senhores na sala interrompeu seus planos.

— Nós precisamos preparar tudo — um homem esquisito, que estranhamente lembrou Rachel a uma doninha, declarou. — Há o seu Ritual de Legitimação e nosso Juramento de Lealdade. Qual dos seus pais irá te ladear? — Sr. doninha perguntou. — Por falar nisso, eles tem algumas explicações a dar. Por que não se apresentaram perante o conselho? Há impostos atrasados e...

— Isso é inverídico. Meus pais honram todos os seus compromissos. — a morena disse se empertigando. Ela sabia que seus pais podem ser negligentes quanto à atenção dada a ela. Entretanto, no que diz respeito a seus negócios eles nunca deixaram de cumprir com suas obrigações. Ela não podia deixar esse senhor difamá-los. — A que ritual você se referia?

— Seu ritual de oficialização como Alfa Verdadeiro — O homem falou usando um tom de quem explicava algo a uma criança pequena. Rachel não gostou desse cara, além de caluniar seus pais ele ainda a tratava como uma retardada. Ela verdadeiramente não gostou desse cara. — Depois você escolherá uma fêmea com quem dividirá a carne e ela correrá a seu lado durante a caçada da noite. Não que seja surpresa quem será a selecionada — o Sr. doninha disse com uma piscadela. — Você tem muita sorte por ter encontrado sua companheira tão rápido.

— Que espécie de trote é esse? — Rachel perguntou irritada. Ela já estava de saco cheio dessa gente esquisita. — Vocês não acham que estão muito velhos pra participar desses estratagemas adolescentes?

— Estratagemas adolescentes? Escute garota... — o Sr. doninha se exasperou. Rachel sorriu pelo efeito que provocou nele.

— Acalme-se Michael — Russel interveio. A cantora enfim descobriu o nome do homem intragável, mas decidiu que continuaria chamando-o de Sr. doninha. Ela não podia esperar pra ver a que altura aquela velha no pescoço dele podia saltar quando ela dissesse o apelido em voz alta. Esse último pensamento fez o sorriso da morena alargar-se. — Não acho que ela tenha dito isso com a intenção de ofender, pelo menos não do jeito que você pensa. — O pai de Quinn disse querendo confirmar uma suspeita. — Rachel, porque você acha que trata-se de um trote?

— Não é óbvio? — a morena perguntou exaltada — Santana e Quinn me trazem pra cá, onde todas essas pessoas malucas — falou apontando diretamente pra Michel e sorriu ao ver a cara dele ficando vermelha — me falam em alcatéias, alfas, rituais. O que o senhor gostaria que eu pensasse?

— Que você é uma mulher-lobo. — Russel respondeu tendo suas suspeitas confirmadas. Mas ele ainda precisava descobrir como a garota não sabia o que era.

— Como é? — Rachel perguntou, não acreditando em seus ouvidos.

— Você me ouviu — ele assegurou.

— Satanás e Ice Queen estão perdendo o toque — Rachel disse sarcástica. Por um segundo a cantora pensou ter visto um brilho de divertimento nos olhos do Sr. Fabray, mas ignorou esse pensamento e seguiu em frente .— esse foi o plano mais ridículo que eu já vi. Como se eu fosse acreditar num absurdo desses.

— É a verdade. — Russel reafirmou — Nós somos lobisomens e depois de amanhã você também será — Rachel manteve o olhar cético. — eu posso provar.

— Vá em frente. — a morena disse, sem acreditar.

— Caleb, venha até aqui. — Russel chamou alguém fora da linha de visão de Rachel.

— Por que não você? — a cantora quis saber.

— Você se assustaria se me visse, Caleb é menos atemorizante. — um garoto loiro que não devia ter mais de quinze anos se aproximou. — você está pronta? — Russel perguntou à cantora.

— Faça o seu pior — ela desafiou. O pai de Quinn sorriu e deu o sinal pra que o garoto começasse a metamorfose.

As bochechas de Rachel esquentaram ao ver o menino tirando a roupa. Ela desviou o olhar, mas retornou quando sentiu uma trepidação no ar ao redor do garoto. Rachel viu o nariz do loiro alongando, os braços e pernas se retorcendo em ângulos impossíveis. Devia ser doloroso, mas ele não parecia sentir qualquer desconforto. O corpo do menino foi aumentando de tamanho e a pele dava caminho a um pêlo em tons de marrom. Em alguns minutos tudo havia acabado. No lugar do garoto agora existia um lobo cinza-amarronzado, nem de longe tão grande e assustador quanto aqueles com quem Rachel cruzará naquele mesmo dia, mas ainda assim impressionante. A morena estava chocada com o que acabara de presenciar.

— Que droga é essa? Isso não é... Caramba! — balbuciou chocada. As pessoas naquela sala vivenciaram algo inédito, Rachel Berry ficou sem palavras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sei que estão todos ansiosos pra descobrir qual será a reação da Rachel agora que ela descobriu que homens-lobos são reais e eu prometo que vai haver lotes disso no capítulo 5, mas nesse cap.4 vocês vão acompanhar (pelo ponto de vista da Quinn e do Russel) o que aconteceu durante o período de tempo em que a Rachel ficou inconsciente. Este é um capítulo importante, por isso fiquem ligados.**

**Coautora: Hermione Berry**

**Revisão: AdlaPoynter**

Quinn

As quatro garotas entraram na casa Lopez. Santana carregava Rachel, enquanto Brittany e Quinn vinham logo atrás. O pai da latina guiou-as até o quarto mais próximo a escada, era o quarto de Helena.

— Coloque-a sobre a cama com cuidado. — Santana fez o que o pai pediu. — Há quanto tempo ela está inconsciente?

— O tempo que demoramos pra levá-la até o carro e chegar aqui, cerca de vinte e cinco minutos, certo? — a latina olhou para as duas loiras em busca de confirmação. Britt assentiu, mas Quinn não prestava atenção. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rachel. A morena estava pálida e o ferimento não parava de sangrar. — Quinn? — Santana chamou tentando despertar a loira, mas não obteve sucesso. — Quinn? — tentou de novo.

— É melhor vocês esperarem lá em baixo com os outros. — o pai da latina aconselhou.

— Que outros? — Britt perguntou.

— Russel e alguns amigos estavam aqui quando Quinn ligou, eu contei a eles o que ela havia me dito. O que por sinal não foi muito — Sr. Lopez respondeu.

— Papai está aqui? — Quinn pediu aterrorizada. Até então a loira não havia notado nada, ela só tinha olhos pra morena.

— Sim, ele estava na sala quando vocês entraram — Ramon respondeu sem dar muita atenção. Ele começava a verificar o ombro de Rachel.

— Eu posso ficar? — a loira perguntou numa voz baixa. Quinn não sabia se o fazia por querer ficar com a morena ou por estar com medo de enfrentar o pai.

— Não. Eu preciso cuidar desse ferimento e isso não vai ser bonito — Dr. Lopez disse — Ela provavelmente vai acordar e eu não posso aplicar nada pra dor sem saber se ela é alérgica a algum medicamento.

— Então você vai precisar de alguém para acalmá-la, eu posso fazer isso — o médico ia recusar, mas Santana intercedeu pela amiga.

— Quinn é a companheira dela, papi.

— Santana, isso é impossível. Você sabe que o companheiro de Quinn será o Alfa Verdadeiro. — o doutor articulou. Foi aí que ele percebeu o cheiro no ar, estava enfraquecido devido ao estado de exaustão em que a morena se encontrava, mas agora que ele se concentrou nele, era impossível não reconhecer. — É ela. — Santana confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. — Certo, você pode ficar, Quinn. — Outra latina entrou no quarto trazendo uma bacia de água. — Ainda bem que você voltou, Helena. — Dr. Lopez falou. Depois acrescentou para a filha mais nova e sua companheira: — Vocês devem sair agora. — as duas obedeceram.

— Quinn, fique ao lado dela, quando ela acordar faça-a ficar parada — a loira assentiu. O doutor cortou a camisa de Rachel, depois o sutiã. A morena só despertou quando ele começou a limpar o ferimento.

Rachel acordou gritando. Quinn se desesperou, ela não sabia o que fazer para tranquilizar a morena. — Helena, segure-a ou ela vai acabar se machucando — Dr. Lopez pediu a filha mais velha. — Quinn, você está aqui para acalmá-la, faça isso.

— E-eu não sei como — a loira disse aflita.

— Converse com ela, toque-a. Você sabe que nós adoramos o conforto através do toque — Helena disse tentando achar uma posição pra segura a cantora como seu papi havia pedido.

Quinn deitou-se do lado direito de Rachel e a abraçou pela cintura. — Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Eu estou com você, Rachel. Está tudo bem — a loira sussurrava palavras de conforto no ouvido da morena. Os protestos de Rachel abrandaram. Era visível que a cantora ainda estava em dor, mas a presença de Quinn pacificou-a.

— Nós precisamos levantá-la pra terminar de enfaixar o ombro — Ramon declarou. Quinn ajudou Helena a sentar Rachel. A cantora começou a chorar e gritar de novo. Quinn chorou junto. Ela se sentia tão culpada. Rachel havia se ferido por culpa dela. Se ela não fosse tão egoísta nada disso teria acontecido. A loira puxou Rachel pela nuca e uniu suas testas.

— Perdão Rachel, perdão por ser tão covarde. Perdão por ter feito você se ferir. Perdão .— Quinn implorava baixinho, como uma oração. Os gritos da cantora pararam.

— Quinn? — Rachel chamou e a loira a olhou nos olhos, as testas ainda unidas — Não chore, por favor. Está tudo bem, eu estou bem.

— Era eu quem devia estar te consolando — Quinn disse com um sorriso triste.

— Você não precisa — Rachel assegurou. — eu estou ótima. — Quinn viu que a morena tentava esconder a dor e isso a fez sentir ainda pior.

— Nós acabamos aqui. — Dr. Lopez anunciou depois de algum tempo. Quinn não saberia dizer quanto havia demorado. Rachel e ela ficaram presas num mundo só delas desde que a morena falou. A loira tinha se perdido naqueles olhos castanhos-chocolates.

— Eu estou com sono. — Rachel sussurrou a Quinn em tom de segredo.

— Você pode dormir — Quinn respondeu ajudando a morena a deitar.

— Você fica comigo? — Rachel pediu. A loira hesitou, mas concordou.

Os dois Lopez recolheram tudo e saíram, deixando as duas sozinhas no quarto. Quinn ficou contando a respiração de Rachel enquanto a morena dormia. Ela parecia tão serena. Elas ficaram assim até que a loira ouviu um alvoroço vindo do andar de baixo. Ela sabia que outros lobos haviam chegado a casa, ela podia sentir o cheiro e a presença deles. A loira imaginava que a essa hora toda a alcatéia já sabia o que aconteceu. Ela queria ficar aqui com Rachel nesse santuário de paz, mas sabia que não podia. A loira tinha medo que se demorasse mais seu pai viria buscá-la pessoalmente. Por isso levantou-se devagar tentando não desperta a morena. Rachel resmungou em seu sono quando sentiu falta do calor da loira. Foi a coisa mais bonitinha que Quinn já vira. A loira sorriu para a cena, depois tomou fôlego e saiu pra enfrentar o que estava por vir.

Quinn desceu as escadas e Santana e Brittany correram pra ela.

— Você está bem Q? E Rachel, como ela está fazendo? — Britt perguntou. Até então ninguém tinha se dado conta da presença da loira, estavam todos ocupados discutindo as implicações do surgimento de Rachel. Mas agora que Britt chamou a atenção pra elas, todos as observavam. Antes que Quinn pudesse responder as perguntas da amiga seu pai a chamou. Ela foi até ele.

— Ela é o Alfa Verdadeiro? Você sentiu a ligação entre companheiros? — Russel perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

— Sim, sinto muito papai — Quinn respondeu com uma voz fraca e ainda de cabeça baixa.

Depois da resposta da loira os conselheiros na sala começaram a falar mais alto. Os outros presentes estavam calados, absorvendo a noticia. Aquele que Quinn queria ouvir ainda não havia dito nada. Não aguentando mais o suspense, a líder de torcida levantou a cabeça e sufocou quando encarou os olhos cheios de tristeza do pai. Ela queria sair correndo, mas se deteve, assim como os outros quando perceberam Rachel despertando no andar de cima. O cheiro da morena ficou mais forte e havia nele um toque de confusão. Quinn pensou que precisava ensiná-la a disfarçar suas emoções.

— Quinn, você gostaria de subir e explicar tudo a ela? — Dr. Lopez perguntou à loira — Como você pode perceber, ela está confusa e é provável que tenha esquecido parte do que aconteceu. As coisas devem estar borradas em sua mente.

— Não, obrigada. — Quinn respondeu contrariando o que queria.

Surpresa geral tomou a sala diante da resposta. Quinn olhou novamente para o pai e ele tinha uma expressão de desgosto. Ninguém mais teria notado, ele é ainda melhor que ela em esconder seus sentimentos. Mas ela aprendeu a lê-lo como ninguém, Russel sempre lhe disse isso.

— Eu vou, papai — Helena se ofereceu. Quinn não gostou. Ela viu como a garota olhava pra Rachel. A latina parecia uma criança que ganhara o presente que queria na manhã de natal. Mas Quinn não disse nada. A loira não percebeu que seu pai dava um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

Russel

Russel estava em uma reunião de amigos na casa Lopez quando Ramon precisou se retirar para atender a um telefonema. Alguns minutos depois o latino voltou com a notícia de que Quinn, Santana e Brittany estavam trazendo um lobo ferido. Elas não deram muitos detalhes sobre o ocorrido e Russel decidiu ficar pra saber o que aconteceu e ver se sua filha estava bem.

Quando as garotas entraram, Russel viu Santana carregando uma morena pequena nos braços, a garota tinha um ferimento sangrando no ombro. Assim que as meninas cruzaram a porta e Russel verificou que Quinn estava bem, ele foi atingido pelo cheiro, estava fraco, mas podia ser reconhecido. Russel precisava de uma confirmação e não precisou esperar muito, foi só observar a filha pra saber que estava certo. O jeito como Quinn olhava era de partir o coração, ela estava apavorada.

Quinn nunca foi de expor suas emoções e Russel sabia que a culpa era dele. Seu pai o ensinou que sentimentalismo é para os fracos e ele passou a lição para as filhas. Seu pai morreu acreditando nisso e provavelmente esse teria sido seu destino se no ano passado ele não tivesse quase perdido a esposa pelas mãos dos "Almas Perdidas".

Há lobos que não conseguem se adaptar as regras de uma alcatéia. Alguns por não gostarem de viver em sociedade, os chamados lobos solitários. Outros, por não aceitarem a convivência pacífica com humanos; esses normalmente se acham superiores ou são apenas cruéis e gostam de se divertir matando. E há ainda aqueles que se julgam injustiçados por alguma decisão que a alcatéia tomou. Todos esses tipos costumavam sair a esmo e provocar alguns problemas. Não era difícil caçá-los se eles fizessem algo realmente errado. No entanto, há 30 anos um lobo mudou tudo isso. Ele os uniu e tornou-se seu líder, prometendo um lugar onde todos seriam aceitos e poderiam seguir suas próprias regras. De quebra, eles poderiam se vingar das alcatéias que tentaram controlá-los. Eles se intitularam os "Almas Perdidas".

Por treze anos, os "Almas Perdidas" foram o pior pesadelo das alcatéias. Emboscavam outros lobos, caçavam humanos. Foi muito difícil manter sua existência em segredo durante aqueles tempos. Até que em uma batalha, o líder morreu. Depois disso o movimento enfraqueceu. Mas ainda restam ramificações e estas promovem alguns ataques esporádicos.

Judy havia ido para Cleveland passar alguns dias com a mãe doente. Quando foi ao supermercado e se viu emboscada por três lobos. Eles a machucaram muito. Brincaram com ela arrastando-a de um lado a outro, e, de certa forma, foi isso que a salvou. Os irmãos de Judy se preocuparam com sua demora e tentaram contatá-la no celular, mas ela não respondia. Por isso eles saíram a sua procura. Quando chegaram perto do supermercado sentiram o cheiro de sangue e correram em seu auxilio. Os "Almas Perdidas" estavam tão entretidos na tortura que não notaram sua aproximação e assim eles puderam salvar a irmã. Mas o incidente deixou sequelas. Judy puxa a perna direita quando anda e seu corpo ficou cheio de cicatrizes.

Russel nunca havia sentindo tanto medo em sua vida. Enquanto aguardava noticias na sala de espera, ele chorou por cada vez que não disse eu te amo à esposa, por cada vez que se controlou pra não dizer o quanto ela é linda, por todas as vezes que não agradeceu quando ela serviu o jantar. Ele prometeu a Deus que faria diferente se ganhasse uma segunda chance, e Deus o abençoou com essa graça. Desde então ele é uma pessoa diferente. Ele nunca vai ganhar o prêmio de homem mais afetuoso do ano, mas ele agora é um bom marido e um pai mais atencioso. Russel se aproximou de suas filhas e tentou mostrar que as ama e que sempre estará lá para elas. Ele sabe que não dá pra compensar uma vida inteira de erros em um ano de arrependimento, mas ele tem feito seu melhor e está disposto a provar isso agora que Quinn vai precisar dele. Russel sabe que a filha deve estar morrendo de medo de sua reação. Se isso ocorresse no ano passado ele estaria furioso, jamais aceitaria uma de suas garotinhas vivendo em pecado. Mas agora ele aprendeu que o presente mais bonito que Deus deu à humanidade foi o amor, ele aprendeu que devemos deixar esse sentimento nos guiar em nossas vidas. E como Russel poderia alegar que a relação das duas é antinatural se foi a própria natureza que resolveu uni-las? Não, ele vai estar lá para a filha e sua companheira.

Russel não foi o único a perceber quem a garota ferida era. Irina, esposa de Ramon, também notou e decidiu informar ao resto da alcatéia. Russel pensou em impedi-la, mas ela já havia ligado para outros membros do conselho quando receberam o telefonema de que um lobo havia sido ferido e logo eles estariam aqui pra averiguar o que aconteceu. Era inútil tentar parar, a roda já estava em movimento e em breve metade da alcatéia estaria aqui.

Santana e Brittany desceram as escadas e Russel viu Irina tentando arrancar informações das duas, mas Santana manteve-se firme em não dizer nada e não permitiu que a mãe pressionasse Brittany. Russel aprovou a atitude da melhor amiga da filha. Ele costumava não gostar muito das duas meninas, não só porque elas são emparelhadas, mas porque a latina é muito esquentada e atrevida; e a loira parece meio burrinha. Mas ele aprendeu a ver as qualidades das duas. Ele sabia que Santana era uma amiga leal e seria uma defensora voraz de sua filha quando ela precisasse. E Brittany não é burra, ela tem apenas um jeito especial de ver as coisas, sem falar que as visões que a garota tem cobram seu preço.

As previsões de Russel foram confirmadas quando algum tempo depois a sala de visitas dos Lopez encontrava-se com mais de trinta lobos. Russel ficou surpreso ao encontrar ali alguns ômegas. Eles tentam manter-se afastados de lugares onde há muitos lobos dominantes.

Dr. Lopez e sua filha Helena desceram as escadas. Eles foram assaltados por perguntas. Todos queriam saber se a garota era mesmo o Alfa Verdadeiro e se ela ia ficar bem. A alcatéia ainda tinha traumas da morte de seu último Alfa.

— O sigilo médico/paciente me impede de fornecer qualquer informação a quem não for um membro da família. — Dr. Lopez declarou aos presentes na sala.

— Você sabe que isso não se aplica a alcatéia, Ramon — um senhor de cabelos brancos argumentou.

— A alcatéia não tem direitos sobre o lobo até a primeira metamorfose. — o médico respondeu.

— Mas ela já está apresentando os sintomas da mudança — alguém na multidão contra-argumentou. — Amanhã é a primeira noite de lua cheia. É uma questão de horas até a transformação — os outros balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

— Você tem razão John, mas até lá eu não posso fornecer qualquer informação. — o médico disse.

— Você pode pelo menos confirmar se é ela ou não? — o senhor de cabelos brancos pediu derrotado.

— Esse papel não cabe a mim — Ramon declarou finalizando o interrogatório.

Apesar da negativa do doutor em responder qualquer coisa, os outros não se retiraram. Eles ficaram lá discutindo hipóteses e as mudanças que haveria se a garota fosse de fato quem eles esperavam. Pouco tempo depois que as vozes ficaram mais estridentes, Russel viu Quinn descendo as escadas. Ela tinha uma expressão preocupada. Ele viu as amigas correndo em direção a filha e ficou feliz por Quinn tê-las. Ele viu os outros se preparando para inquirir a filha e resolveu tomar a tarefa nas mãos.

— Quinn — Russel chamou e ela veio andando até ele com passos hesitantes e cabeça baixa. — Ela é o Alfa Verdadeiro? Você sentiu a ligação entre companheiros?

— Sim. Sinto muito papai — Quinn respondeu com uma voz fraca sem fitar os olhos do pai. Isso entristeceu Russel. Ele sabia que a filha temia a sua reação, mas ainda doía vê-la sem sequer poder encará-lo.

Houve uma agitação na sala, todos perceberam Rachel despertando no andar de cima. O cheiro dela ficou mais forte e com um toque de confusão. "Alguém precisa ensiná-la a disfarçar suas emoções", pensou Russel.

— Quinn, você gostaria de subir e explicar tudo a ela? — Dr. Lopez perguntou à loira. — Como você pode perceber, ela está confusa e é provável que tenha esquecido parte do que aconteceu. As coisas devem estar borradas em sua mente.

— Não, obrigada. — Quinn respondeu e surpresa geral tomou a sala. Russel ficou desgostoso com a atitude da filha. Não se deve abandonar um companheiro, muito menos se ele estiver debilitado. Ele a havia ensinado melhor que isso.

— Eu vou, papai — Helena se ofereceu. Russel percebeu que a filha ficou com ciúmes e não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho. "Ainda há esperanças pra você garota", ele pensou olhando para Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coautora: Hermione Berry**

**Revisão: AdlaPoynter**

**Rachel**

— Como ela não sabia o que somos? Isso é impossível. Só pode ser algum tipo de conluio. — Rachel mal ouvia o que o tal Michel dizia. Ela ainda estava estarrecida com o que acabara de presenciar.

— Pela sua incapacidade de falar no momento, acho que é bastante óbvio que a garota não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, Michel — Russel impediu o homem de continuar. Ele conhecia a paranoia de Michel, e sabia que logo este partiria para ideias malucas de conspiração.

— Russel tem razão — Ramon Lopez interveio. — Acho que deveríamos dar um tempo a ela para absorver tudo, depois podemos investigar essa história a fundo.

— Mas nós não temos tempo, amanhã é a primeira lua cheia do mês. Precisamos explicar-lhe o que vai acontecer ou ela vai se amedrontar.

— Ela ficará assustada de qualquer jeito. Nós soubemos o que somos a vida toda, a garota acabou de descobrir e já terá que passar pela transformação. — Russel argumentou. Isso acordou Rachel de seu transe.

— Transformação? Você quer dizer que eu vou me... Que eu vou virar uma dessas coisas? — as pessoas na sala ficaram incomodadas pelo modo com a cantora falou "coisas", mas tentaram relevar. Eles sabiam que a garota precisava de tempo pra assimilar toda a informação recebida. Russel assentiu. — Acho que eu vou vomitar. — a cantora anunciou.

— Por favor, não no meu tapete Persa. — uma senhora de cabelos negros pediu. Ela tinha um corpo atlético e era muito bonita. — Como eu sei que você gosta de apresentações, permita-me dizer que sou Indira, mãe de Santana e Helena. — falou dando um sorriso amigável.

— Prazer, Rachel Berry.

— Sim, eu sei — a mulher brincou. — Rachel, por que você não sobe e deita um pouco? Você é bem vinda pra ficar no quarto onde acordou, tenho certeza que Helena não vai se importar — Irina ofereceu. Rachel pensou ter ouvido um rosnado vindo de Russel, mas não deu muita atenção. Até que se lembrou o que ele é e ficou nervosa. — Estou certa Helena? — Indira perguntou à filha.

— Sim, mamãe. — Helena respondeu. — Rachel, você pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

— Obrigada, mas vou declinar — ela precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. — Eu estou indo embora.

— Você não pode sair — Russel declarou. Vendo o olhar indignado no rosto da morena ele se adiantou a completar antes que ela começasse a protestar. — Como já dissemos, amanhã é noite de lua cheia e será sua primeira transformação. Você precisa ficar pra que possamos explicar o que vai acontecer. Mas acho justo o que Ramon disse. Você precisa de um pouco de espaço pra assimilar tudo. Suba e descanse um pouco, mais tarde terminaremos essa conversa.

Em outro momento Rachel teria discutido se alguém tentasse dizer a ela o que fazer. Mas agora ela estava cansada, o ombro ainda doía, e a cabeça estava confusa com todos os acontecimentos do dia. Por isso aceitou a "sugestão" sem discutir. Subiu as escadas e estava entrando no quarto de Helena quando a porta em frente abriu e Santana a chamou.

— Ei Berry, por que você não vem ficar com a gente? — a latina perguntou. Rachel se animou com o pensamento de ficar um pouco com Quinn, mas lembrou-se que a loira provavelmente não compartilharia o entusiasmo, por isso decidiu não impor sua presença.

— Acho melhor não Santana, eu tenho muita coisa pra pensar.

— Cinco cabeças pensam melhor que uma. — a latina argumentou.

— Cinco? Mas...

— Olá minha quente princesa judia — Puck saudou por cima do ombro de Santana. — Britt me chamou e disse o que estava acontecendo. Parece que você finalmente pode entrar pro clube — o judeu completou sorrindo.

— Noah? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Rachel perguntou, então deu-se conta do que a presença dele ali significava. — Espera, quer dizer que você é um... Você-sabe-o-quê? — Puck assentiu. — É por isso que você sumia por três noites todo mês? — ele aquiesceu de novo. — Graças a Deus! Eu achei que você tinha entrado em algum tipo de seita que mata animais indefesos em troca de mulheres e ereções — Rachel declarou. A morena pensou que precisava riscar da agenda o plano de seguir Noah e descobrir o que ele estava aprontando durante aquelas noites.

— Isso seria legal — Puck disse e as duas garotas arquearam a sobrancelha pra ele. O judeu tentou se explicar. — Não a parte de matar animais, mas a parte de estar numa seita. — as sobrancelhas continuaram levantadas. — Eu poderia usar aquelas roupas com capuz legais e nós teríamos um aperto de mão secreto. Sem falar, que um deus que consegue mulheres e garante ereções, seria da hora. Não que o Puckssauro precise disso, ele sempre sobe...

— Tudo bem Noah, eu vou te parar aí. — Rachel interrompeu.

— Yeah, não tenta explicar, você só está se complicando.

— Tanto faz. Princesa, você vai entrar, né? — Noah perguntou mudando de assunto e fazendo um olhar pidão.

— Sim, mas eu realmente não me sinto com vontade de falar no momento.

— _Oh,dios! _Se salva uma alma no purgatório. — a latina debochou.

— Se for pra você me importunar, Santana, eu realmente prefiro não.

— Tudo bem, Berry. Prometo que vou tentar me controlar, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso dar uma escorregadela. Vem, entra — acrescentou escancarando a porta.

Rachel entrou e viu Brittany fazendo-se confortável na cama. O quarto de Santana tinha paredes de cores fortes e alguns prêmios Cheerios. Havia também muitas fotos dela e Brittany, além de algumas com Quinn e Puck. A única parte que destoava era uma prateleira cheia de patos de pelúcia e alguns livros de historinhas infantis. Mas Rachel estava disposta a apostar sua coleção de CDs da Barbra Streisand que aquilo era obra de certa loirinha.

Quinn entrou no quarto enxugando os cabelos e nem reconheceu a presença de Rachel. A morena ficou com o olhar vidrado na loira de cabelos molhados. Quinn trajava short curto preto e uma blusa de alcinha azul. A loira pegou alguma coisa na cômoda de Santana, depois voltou para o banheiro e fechou a porta.

— Wow Berry, você vai ter que limpar essa poça de baba do chão do meu quarto — Santana provocou rindo junto com Puck. Pega de surpresa, a cantora realmente olhou pra baixo procurando a tal poça, o que fez Santana e Puck rir ainda mais.

— Poça? Onde Santy? Eu tenho que ter cuidado pra não molhar os pés. Se eu pegar um resfriado treinadora Sylvester vai me fazer pagar suicídios.

— Vem cá que eu cuido de você Britt-Britt — Santana falou se sentando na cama e abraçou a loira.

— E eu ajudo. Eu nunca vou esquecer aquela vez que _**cuidamos **_uns dos outros — Puck falou mexendo as sobrancelhas.

— Calado, Puckerman. Isso nunca vai acontecer de novo. — a latina disse lançando olhares afiados ao garoto de moicano.

— Tudo bem senhoras, eu me contento em apenas assistir.

— Você vai assistir meu pé na sua bunda se não ficar quieto agora mesmo.

— Eu acho melhor fazer o que ela diz. Você sabe como Santana fica antes da lua cheia. — Quinn disse saindo do banheiro.

— Loira, você fica sexy com esse cabelo úmido — Puck percebeu o olhar irritado no rosto de Rachel. — Foi mal, princesa. Eu não quis mexer com a sua garota.

— Eu não sou a garota dela — Quinn declarou em tom frio, provocando um clima de constrangimento. Rachel fez uma pequena careta sentindo seu ombro latejar de dor.

— Rachel, por que você está usando a camisa da Lena? — Brittany perguntou alheia ao que acontecia no quarto — Vocês estão juntas? Por que Santy e eu sempre vestimos as roupas uma da outra.

— Lena é apelido de Helena, certo? — Britt assentiu. — Eu acordei no quarto dela e não estava vestindo...

— Então vocês estão mesmo juntas. Eu também sempre acordo nua na cama da Santy.

— Não, Britt, eu só estava nua da cintura pra cima e...

— Vocês só deram um amasso. Isso também é legal, às vezes...

— Não é nada disso — Rachel disse se exasperando — Eu acordei sem blusa, mas não foi porque estávamos ficando. — ela fez uma pausa e depois continuou confusa — Na verdade, eu não sei por que estava seminua.

— Papi precisou corta a blusa pra cuidar do seu ombro — Santana disse.

— Ah, isso explica. — agora que Rachel parou pra pensar a resposta era bastante óbvia. — Ele é um médico licenciado? — acrescentou preocupada em ter sido tratada por alguém despreparado.

— Sim, Berry — Santana respondeu revirando os olhos.

— Ok. Continuando o que eu dizia, eu acordei nua, da cintura pra cima, e Helena fez o favor de me emprestar essa camiseta.

— Sim, porque ela é tão prestativa. — Quinn comentou debochada.

— O que você quis dizer com isso Fabray? — Santana perguntou olhando duro para a loira.

— O que eu disse.

— Bom. Porque ela realmente é.

— Então você não está com a Lena? — Rachel negou com a cabeça. — é uma pena, ela é quente.

— Será que eu posso fazer algumas perguntas? Vocês parecem saber o que está acontecendo melhor do que eu. — Rachel perguntou ignorando o último comentário da loira.

— É pra isso que estamos aqui, princesa — Noah declarou. O olhar de Rachel caiu em Quinn e rapidamente voltou a Noah. — _**Todos nós**_**.** — o judeu completou.

— Há quanto tempo vocês sabem que são...?

— Lobisomens? O primeiro passo é admitir Berry. Vamos lá, repita comigo: Eu. Sou. Uma mulher-lobo. — vendo que a cantora não dizia nada, a latina continuou. — É sério, Berry. Vamos lá...

— Seja agradável, Santy. — Brittany repreendeu a companheira com uma expressão séria, o que fez Santana sorrir e se aconchegar ainda mais na loira. — Respondendo a sua pergunta Rachel, nós sempre soubemos. Nossas famílias também são, é hereditário.

— Está vendo só? Tudo isso é um grande engano. Meus pais não são lobos, eu acho... Não, se eles fossem teriam me dito — pelo menos Rachel queria muito acreditar nisso.

— E sua mãe biológica? Se seus pais não carregam o gene, tem de ser ela.

— Mas meus pais fizeram um mapeamento genético antes de selecionar a candidata ideal.

— Nossa condição não pode ser identificada através de exames humanos.

— Como vocês têm tanta certeza que eu sou um dos seus? — a morena perguntou curiosa.

— Em primeiro lugar, há o cheiro. E o seu é muito forte.

— Bem, eu tive que correr, entrei em uma briga e sangrei. É de se esperar que eu não esteja cheirando muito bem.

Santana revirou os olhos. — Não estamos falando disso, Berry, sim do seu odor natural. É bastante característico agora que você está perto de mudar.

— Eu não sinto nada de diferente.

— É porque você não tem o equipamento — Puck falou e as quatro meninas no quarto o encararam. — o olfato — o judeu explicou

— Talvez eu só tenha passado muito tempo perto de quem está exalando esse cheiro. — Rachel tentava achar uma explicação lógica pra tudo isso. Ela não acreditava que ela era... Aquilo.

— Mesmo que você tivesse feito sexo com ele, ou ela, — Santana acrescentou olhando pra Quinn. — a noite toda, não estaria cheirando assim. Além disso, há outras provas.

— Como o quê? — a cantora quis saber.

— Você não percebeu a velocidade com a qual se moveu hoje mais cedo? E o que você me diz de ter enfrentado quatro lobos e ainda estar viva? — Santana questionou.

— A adrenalina opera milagres. — Rachel respondeu se agarrando a qualquer coisa.

— Você pode negar o quanto quiser Berry, mas no fundo você sabe que é verdade.

— A Santana tem razão, princesa. E eu aposto que nos últimos dias você teve febre, seus olhos ficaram sensíveis à luz e você sentiu dores no corpo inteiro, estou certo? — Noah perguntou

— Foi só uma virose. Eu procurei um médico e ele me garantiu...

— Médicos humanos são idiotas, ainda mais quando se trata de lobos. — Santana cortou impaciente. Essa negação toda já estava dando nos nervos da latina. Ela se levantou da cama e se aproximou da cantora. — Vamos lá, Berry. E o que você me diz sobre sua ligação com Quinn?

— O-o quê que tem a Quinn? — o quarto ficou em silêncio. Santana resolveu tomar nas mãos a tarefa de fazer Rachel admitir a verdade.

— Você sabe. Aposto que no cheiro dela você sentiu diferença. E como você sabia que ela estava em perigo?

— Eu disse a vocês uma vez, eu sou meio psíquica.

— E o cheiro?

— Bem, ela pode estar usando um perfume novo? — a cantora perguntou incerta. Ela queria continuar negando, mas tinha que admitir que as coisas que eles falavam faziam sentido.

— Ai, ai, ai, Berry. Chega, eu desisto. — Santana falou voltando a sentar na cama com Brittany.

— Acalme-se Santy, a reação da Rachel é normal. Lembre-se que isso tudo é novo pra ela. — Brittany falou abraçando a companheira.

— Ok. Vamos dizer que eu acredito no que vocês disseram...

— Enfim o progresso. — Santana debochou.

— Não interrompa Santy — Brittany pediu.

— E agora, o que acontece? No que isso vai mudar a minha vida, além é claro, de me transformar em um bicho peludo. — Rachel continuou, ignorando a interrupção.

— É realmente muito legal, princesa. Você vai ficar mais forte e mais ágil. E os seus sentidos serão mais aguçados.

— Imagino que essas sejam as coisas boas, e as ruins?

— Realmente não há muitas. Você só precisa manter o segredo e contribuir de alguma forma com a alcatéia. Não precisa ser dinheiro. Santana e eu damos aulas de luta para os pequenos, Brittany ensina dança e Quinn dá aulas de culinária.

— Eu poderia ensinar canto. — Rachel sugeriu começando a se empolgar. Realmente agora que explicavam, não parecia tão ruim. A morena percebeu que eles tinham um espírito de união muito forte. Talvez agora ela pudesse ter uma família e amigos de verdade. Ela tinha o Noah antes, mas sempre achou que ele escondia algo, o que acabou comprovando. Agora que não havia mais esse segredo, Rachel sentiu que eles iriam crescer mais perto.

— Tanto faz. — Santana falou, mas no fundo ela ficou feliz de ver que Rachel começou a gostar da ideia.

— E quanto à transformação? Já deu pra perceber que, contrariando o senso comum, ela não ocorre apenas na lua cheia.

— Não, essa história é invenção do cinema. Nós podemos mudar quando quisermos, por vezes até quando não queremos. — Noah falou assumindo um tom sério pouco característico nele. — É preciso aprender a dominar seu lobo, às vezes ele vai querer sair e tomar conta de tudo. — Rachel estava desconfiada que nem tudo seriam flores. — Mas não se estressa princesa. Nós vamos te ajudar.

— As únicas noites em que você tem de se transformar, são as de lua cheia. — Santana interrompeu o momento bromance judeu e voltou aos negócios. — Mas só a primeira vez ocorre obrigatoriamente à meia-noite. Depois disso você escolhe a hora de mudar, desde que faça isso em algum momento da noite.

— Ah, ainda bem. Já estava ficando preocupada. Porque quando eu estiver na Broadway ainda poderia estar em uma peça a esse horário — os outros quatro na sala trocaram um olhar preocupado e Rachel notou. — Por que esses olhares? — Puck ia negar, mas a morena cortou. — Nem tente Noah. Eu já disse que sou meio psíquica. Qual o problema de falar sobre a Broadway? Não existe alcatéia em Nova York? Todos os lobos do mundo estão em Lima?

— É claro que existe alcatéia em Nova York. Lima é só um pequeno pedaço do nosso mundo — Santana disse.

— Então qual o problema? Os lobos não podem deixar sua alcatéia original?

— Podem. — Puckerman respondeu devagar.

— Então não vejo o porquê dessas caras. Ah, já entendi. Vocês estão com medo de que quando eu me tornar uma estrela eu vá esquecê-los, não é? Não se preocupem, não vou deixar o sucesso subir na minha cabeça.

— Princesa, nós temos que te contar uma coisa.

— Fique quieto, Puck. Isso não cabe a nós.

— Ela é minha amiga, Santana. E ela merece saber.

— Do que vocês estão falando?

— Princesa, há algumas coisas que você precisa saber — Puck disse sério.

— Estou ouvindo — Rachel falou.

— A alcatéia possui uma hierarquia e esta se estabelece de acordo com o grau de dominância que os lobos possuem. — Puck começou a explicação. — No degrau mais baixo, estão os lobos ômegas. Depois vêm os lobos médios. Em seguida os alfas, esses já são bem dominantes. E no lugar mais elevado vem o Alfa Verdadeiro — isso atiçou algo na memória de Rachel, mas ela não conseguia lembrar o que era. — o Alfa Verdadeiro só nasce uma vez a cada 50 anos.

— Porque quanto mais dominante o lobo, mais territorial e mais propenso à violência ele também será. — Santana percebeu que se não podia impedir Puck, seria melhor ajudá-lo. — E se houvesse dois Alfas Verdadeiros na mesma alcatéia, com a mesma faixa de idade, eles acabariam se matando.

— Quando um lobo Alfa V. surge, e isso ocorre por volta dos seus15 anos, o Alfa Verdadeiro anterior já está "velho". — Puck faz as aspas em velho com as mãos.

— Nós envelhecemos um pouco mais lentamente que os humanos, nada que desperte muita atenção, mas o suficiente pra que um lobo de 65 anos ainda consiga comandar e proteger sua alcatéia. — Brittany explicou.

— O Alfa anterior passa a treinar o novo Alfa V. — Puck continuou — E quando este estiver em condições de assumir, o Alfa Verdadeiro anterior torna-se seu principal conselheiro nos primeiros anos de liderança.

— Se o Alfa Verdadeiro morre antes de surgir seu substituto, a alcatéia forma um conselho pra assumir suas responsabilidades até a chegada do próximo — Santana acrescentou. — E quando o Alfa V. aparecer é designado um lobo para treiná-lo. Durante os primeiros anos de comando desse novo Alfa, o conselho é mantido e o lobo escolhido a treiná-lo torna-se o líder do conselho. Eles só cuidam de questões menores, a menos que sua ajuda seja solicitada pelo Alfa Verdadeiro.

— Essa história toda é muito interessante, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — Rachel perguntou já imaginado onde isso ia dar.

— Você é o Alfa Verdadeiro, Rachel. — Santana declarou se preparando para a explosão que certamente viria da diva. Mas Rachel só ficou parada, olhando taciturna pra parede. Depois de um longo tempo Puck optou por quebrar o silêncio.

— Princesa, fala alguma coisa. — Noah pediu, preocupado com a falta de reação da irmã judia.

— O que isso significa? — Rachel perguntou numa voz calma. Calma demais.

— Você ouviu alguma coisa do que nós dissemos? — a latina perguntou exasperada. A apatia de Rachel a estava assustando.

— Santana, agora não é o momento pra dar uma de vadia. Eu perguntei: O que. Isso. Significa? — os quatro sentiram o poder por trás das palavras da morena.

— Que você precisa ficar aqui pra liderar a alcatéia. — Noah foi o único com coragem pra responder.

— Que eu não posso ir pra Nova York realizar meu sonho na Broadway. — a morena disse.

— Sim — não foi uma pergunta, mas Santana sentiu a necessidade de responder.

— Eu lutei contra quatro lobos completos ainda em minha forma humana. Imagino que isso não seja algo habitual, certo? — eles não entenderam de onde veio à mudança súbita de assunto. Eles esperavam que Rachel começasse a pirar, mas aqui está ela, saindo com essa pergunta sabe-se lá de onde.

— Certo. — Brittany respondeu cautelosa. — Santana perguntou sobre isso ao _papi _Lopez. Ele ficou muito surpreso e explicou o que aconteceu.

— Reza uma antiga lenda — a latina começou a repetir as palavras do pai. — que quando um lobo poderoso se encontra dominado por uma emoção muito forte...

— Como medo, fúria ou dor — acrescentou Brittany.

—... E está impossibilitado, por qualquer motivo que seja, de se transformar, ele pode alcançar a "Ascensão". O que quer dizer, que ele alcança um estagio intermediário entre a forma humana e a lupina.

— Ele possuirá força, agilidade e instintos lobos, e raciocínio e aparência humana — Brittany explicou.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso — Puck disse impressionado.

— Não é uma história muito conhecida, mas você sabe o quanto o _papi_ ama pesquisar essas coisas.

— Por que eles atacaram Quinn? — Rachel perguntou cortando a conversa dos dois.

— Nós ainda não temos certeza.

— Mas há teorias. — não foi uma pergunta.

— Sim.

— Conte-me sobre elas.

— Na verdade só conseguimos pensar em uma — Santana falou. — Como em qualquer espécie, existem homens-lobos maus, eles costumam promover ataque a lobos e humanos sem nenhuma razão especifica.

— Então Quinn só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada?

— É o que achamos — disse a latina.

— O que é esse Ritual de Legitimação e Juramento de Lealdade? — Rachel fez outra pergunta. Ela queria saber tudo de uma vez. Ela achava que seria melhor assim, como um Band-Aid que você arranca rápido.

— Nós nunca presenciamos um, mas todos conhecem a teoria — Santana respondeu. — Basicamente, nos reunimos e aguardamos sua chegada. Você estará em uma cerimônia sozinha com as Anciãs, não sabemos o que elas farão. As Anciãs são as mulheres mais velhas da alcatéia - elas lideram e passam o conhecimento as gerações de novos_ Lobos_. O Alfa V. anterior e o seu pai viriam te flanqueando enquanto você passa no meio da alcatéia, mas como nenhum de seus pais é lobo e o Alfa Anterior morreu, será apenas o Líder do Conselho.

— Depois você ficará na Pedra Sagrada — Brittany falou. —Ela possui inscrições que dizem às virtudes que todo Alfa deve ter. Nós ainda estaremos na forma humana esperando sua transformação.

— Que ocorrerá exatamente a meia-noite — Puck disse.

— Quando você se transformar, voltará pelo corredor e assumiremos nossa forma lupina. Um a um iremos, com o rabo entre as pernas, orelhas baixas e focinho ao chão, nos apresentar a sua frente... — Santana continuou até ser interrompida por Brittany.

— Essa é uma posição de muita vulnerabilidade para um lobo. — a loira falou. Santana assentiu, depois voltou à explicação — Ficamos assim até que você nos permita sair. Depois disso voltamos a nossa forma humana

— Um juramento de lobo não pode ser quebrado levianamente — Brittany disse, séria.

— E por último há a caçada da noite, onde você escolherá uma fêmea pra correr a seu lado. — Santana finalizou.

— E depois de tudo isso eu estarei presa a vocês pra sempre. — Rachel declarou.

— Não. Esse ritual serve para criar um laço entre Alfa e Alcatéia — Santana respondeu. A latina não gostou das palavras que Rachel escolheu.

— Através dele, a alcatéia fortalece o seu Alfa e consequentemente é fortalecida. Também cria um vinculo psíquico entre Alfa e alcatéia. — Brittany continuou a explicação. — Você poderá enviar e receber mensagens, mas não ler nossos pensamentos privados.

— E se você der uma ordem direta usando o seu poder de Alfa, nós seremos obrigados a cumprir. — Noah acrescenta. — Isso meio que já acontece agora. Mas se alguém com muita força de vontade...

— E ele quer dizer muita força de vontade mesmo. — Santana falou, lembrando-se de como se sentiu ao receber uma ordem direta da cantora.

—... Tentar resistir ao seu comando, há uma possibilidade mínima de que consiga.

— O laço também permitirá que você perceba o nosso grau de lealdade — Brittany disse. — Não é matemática exata, eu não sei bem como isso funciona pra ser sincera, contudo sei que diminui em muito as chances de traição. Mas não as torna impossíveis.

— Como aprendemos alguns anos atrás — Santana comentou com uma voz dura.

— Com o Alfa anterior, certo? — Rachel perguntou e a latina confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. — Se eu passar por esse ritual eu ainda não estarei aceitando a responsabilidade de Alfa?

— Não — Santana respondeu. Rachel assentiu, depois ficou introspectiva por um tempo.

— Então, o que vocês estão dizendo é que — a morena voltou a falar. — há um monte de pessoas, que eu não conheço, que vão poder me mandar pensamentos quando quiserem, que eu serei responsável pela segurança e bem estar deles, que eu terei de desistir dos meus sonhos e que vai haver gente tentando me trair e me matar?

— Quando você fala assim... — Santana começou.

— Não, obrigada — Rachel a interrompeu. — a oferta é tentadora, mas eu vou ter que declinar.

— Você não pode dizer não. — Quinn declarou. Decidindo finalmente participar da conversa.

— Pois então escute: não, não, não, não...

— PARE DE SER INFANTIL! — a loira gritou. De certa forma, Rachel negar ficar em Lima a irritou.

— PARE DE SER EGOÍSTA! — a morena respondeu.

— O que você disse? — a loira perguntou com raiva.

— O que você ouviu. — a cantora confirmou e continuou. — Desde que eu entrei aqui, essa é a primeira vez que você me dirige a palavra. E só está mesmo fazendo isso porque eu não estou de acordo com o que você quer. Você consegue imaginar como tudo isso é assustador pra mim? — Rachel perguntou se enfurecendo, mas não esperou por uma resposta. — Vocês sabem o que são desde que nasceram, mas eu cresci num mundo onde tudo isso é material pra Hollywood. Eu estou com medo, eu não tenho ideia do que vai acontecer comigo. E pra piorar, eu agora tenho esses sentimentos, ou melhor, essas reações a você, a pessoa que me atormenta desde que nos conhecemos — Rachel se acalmou um pouco e prosseguiu. — O único momento em que me sinto um pouquinho melhor é quando olho pra você, Quinn. Mas essa sensação passa logo em seguida, quando vejo o olhar de desprezo em seu rosto. Então me desculpe, mas eu acho que tenho todo direito de ser infantil quando eu descubro de uma hora pra outra que minha vida inteira vai mudar. E você? Qual a sua desculpa pra estar sendo uma cadela fria e egoísta? — silêncio. — Eis o que pensei — foi a última coisa que a morena disse antes de deixar o quarto.

Quinn sentiu a necessidade de se apoiar em algo. Repentinamente se sentia fraca. Sua boca estava seca e se sentia exausta. Mas, ver Rachel saindo assim despertou algo na loira que lhe deu forças para segui-la e dizer tudo o que precisava. — Ah não, você não vai partir assim. — a loira falou saindo pela porta.

— Espera Quinn. Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. — Santana pediu. Mas a loira não a ouviu e seguiu Rachel quando a morena entrou no quarto de Helena.

— Vá embora, Quinn. Eu quero ficar sozinha. — Rachel falou quando percebeu a loira entrando.

— Você não pode me dizer aquelas coisas e depois me deixar falando sozinha.

— Pois bem, o que você tem pra me dizer que justifique o seu comportamento.

— Eu não tenho que me justificar pra você.

— Concordo. Agora que chegamos a um entendimento, você pode me deixar sozinha?

— A sua vida não é a única a ser afetada por tudo isso. — Quinn começou. Rachel revirou os olhos. — Você acha que nós queremos o nosso futuro nas mãos de alguém que só pensa em musicais e garotos.

— Meus interesses não são tão limitados, Quinn — Rachel disse colocando a mão no peito em falsa ofensa. — Eu também penso em garotas.

— Oh, perdoe-me pelo erro terrível. Essa informação realmente faz uma grande diferença pra demonstrar o seu despreparo — a loira respondeu sarcástica.

— Então me permita tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra vocês recusando o cargo.

— Não funciona assim. Você não pode recusar. Você nasceu com uma missão, Rachel. Você precisa cumprir com suas obrigações.

— Minha única obrigação é com o meu talento e meus futuros fãs.

— Pare de ser tão infantil. Isso não vai acontecer.

— Você espera que eu desista de tudo o que eu quis a minha vida inteira só porque você diz que eu tenho?

— Sonhos mudam Rachel. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que não gosto de tudo isso tanto quanto você, mas é assim que as coisas têm que ser.

— Você sabe Quinn, eu ouço você reclamar, mas a única pessoa aqui que está perdendo tudo sou eu.

— Você não tem ideia do que está falando.

— É mesmo? Então esclareça pra mim.

— Você destruiu os meus sonhos, Rachel. — Quinn acusou. — Há muito tempo uma previsão disse que o próximo Alfa Verdadeiro seria meu companheiro. Eu me preparei à vida toda pra quando ele aparecesse. Eu fiz de tudo pra ser a melhor loba, a melhor filha, a melhor esposa e agora você aparece e nada do que planejei vai se realizar.

— Deixa ver se eu entendi — Rachel falou devagar. — Eu sou sua companheira, certo?

— Sim.

— Isso quer dizer que nós deveríamos ser um casal?

— Não, eu...

— Esqueça por um momento que eu sou eu. Se eu fosse à pessoa que você tanto esperou, nós seriamos destinadas uma a outra?

— Sim.

— Então sua vida está destruída por que eu sou sua companheira? — Rachel perguntou numa voz cortante.

— S-sim. — Quinn gaguejou. Ela ficou com medo quando percebeu a fúria nos olhos de Rachel.

— Desculpe-me por existir Quinn, ou será que eu deveria me desculpar apenas por ser uma garota? — Rachel manteve a voz fria, seu ombro começou a doer ainda mais forte, e era notável que o curativo começara a se avermelhar como se a hemorragia estivesse voltando com força. — Não importa. Você não precisa se preocupar, querida, porque eu não quero você...

Quinn respirou fundo. Sentia sua garganta fechar. Era a mesma sensação de quando Frannie foi para faculdade. Mas mil vezes pior. Ela se sentia sozinha, era como se as lágrimas queimassem seus olhos e os soluços subissem em sua garganta.

— Rachel, pare. Você não sabe o que está dizendo. — Puck tentou interferir.

— Ah, eu sei, Puckerman. Eu sei muito bem. — Ela assegurou ao amigo. Puck percebeu que nesse momento ele não falava com Rachel Berry, mas sim com um lobo que teve o orgulho ferido pela própria companheira. E lobos quando feridos costumam atacar como se não houvesse amanhã. Isso preocupou o judeu. Rachel continuou: — Eu não iria querer a rainha de gelo aqui — apontou pra Quinn. — nem se ela fosse a última mulher na face da terra. Eu gosto das minhas mulheres de sangue quente, não blocos de gelo sem expressão.

Quinn usou toda sua concentração para não desabar ali mesmo. Seu corpo estava agora dolorido como se tivesse levado uma surra.

— Rachel, chega! — Puck gritou.

— Por quê? Por que todo mundo tem o direito de me machucar e exigir coisas de mim, mas eu não posso dizer o que eu sinto?

— Porque essa não é você. E isso não é como você se sente. — Puck disse se aproximando na cantora. Rachel viu a preocupação legítima nos olhos do garoto. A exaustão a alcançou.

— Eu tô cansada, Noah. — a morena disse se apoiando no amigo.

— Eu sei princesa.

— Quinn, eu... — Rachel estava arrependida do que havia dito. Ela queria concertar as coisas com a loira. Mais do que isso, ela _**precisava**_concertar as coisas com a loira.

— Guarde pra você, eu não me importo. — Quinn interrompeu o pedido de desculpas e saiu do quarto no melhor estilo HBIC, mas quando virou as costas as lágrimas queimaram nas bochechas do rosto angelical.

Rachel sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Como se seus joelhos não aguentassem mais carregar aquele corpo.

— Você vai ter que me ajudar a resolver isso. — disse a Noah apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

— Eu já imaginava. — ele respondeu levando-a até a cama — Deite-se. Nos vemos quando você acordar.

— Você vai dormir aqui? — ela perguntou já meio dormindo.

— Tá brincando? Eu tenho um quarto com o meu nome nele na casa Lopez. – Rachel riu de leve antes de adormecer.


End file.
